Dear Santa, Let me explain
by bloodytears87
Summary: every year naruto write a letter to santa and every year his letters get him no where but what will happen when someone other then santa reads his letter? SasuNaru yaoi little fluff


**Dear Santa let me explain…  
By BloodyTears87**

**Summery: Set as if Sasuke never left. SasuNaru yaoi. Naruto write a letter to Santa every year only to be ignored every year. But what happens when someone other then Santa reads Naruto's letter?  
Warning: Yaoi, fluff  
Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIruka, LeeSaku**

Normal  
'Thoughts'  
letter

Naruto ran as fast as he could threw the crowded streets of Konoha on his way to deliver Christmas presents and mail a few cards to his friends. Taking caution to maneuver around various villagers as they rushed to finish last minute shopping on Christmas eve, none of them paying any mind to the blond blur rushing to get around them in his hurry to make it to the messenger ninja before he left the village. If he didn't catch him now his Christmas cards to Suna and his letter to Santa wouldn't make it on time.  
Every year Naruto wrote a letter to Santa to tell him what he wanted for Christmas like Iruka-sensei had, had them do when they were only six years old and still in the academy. Naruto was 15 now and still wrote a letter to Santa every year. Only this year Naruto had taken time to change his tactics in hopes that the man would finally answer his letter. Even though everyone had told the blond kitsune that Santa wasn't real, Naruto refused to believe their words and saying that if he remained a faithful believer Santa would finally answer his letters. However every Christmas came and went without word or sight of the jolly old man that Iruka had told him brought good children presents on Christmas eve.  
Lost in this thoughts for making it on time Naruto didn't notice a pale raven haired boy step in front of him. Naruto tried skidding to a sudden stop but only sent himself tumbling over the raven before getting up and taking off again yelling to the raven.  
"Sorry teme! I'm in a hurry!" the blond yelled to his team mate. In his hurry he didn't even noticed he dropped a crucial piece of mail.

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance at his best friend before noticing the letter at his feet. The raven looked it over. His eyes widened a little when he noticed the letter was addressed to Santa. Sasuke rolled his eyes to him self. 'The dobe still writes to Santa?' he thought. Pocketing the letter the raven headed back to Uchiha compound. He knew by the time he caught up with the hyperactive knuckle head the messenger-nin would have already left to make his final Christmas drop offs.  
Sasuke looked over the plane white envelope as he sat on his couch sipping his tea. 'I wonder what the dobe would write to Santa' Sasuke wondered. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt the raven opened the envelope and took out the letter written in Naruto's hand writing.

Dear Santa. Let me explain,  
I know you've busy and you probably still don't have time for me but I'm going to explain anyways.  
As you know I've been writing you every year since I turned six. And you every year goes by and you never answer my letters. I've been thinking a lot since last Christmas and I realize maybe you think I've been selfish. I know I ask for a lot of things. And I never really mentioned why I want them. So I've re evaluated my list to the things I want the most and the reasons why I want them. I've had a realization a long time ago that material gifts don't come from you Santa. They come from friends and family. It didn't take me long to figure out since you know I don't have a family. Any way on to my wish list. I had a lot more but I know your only one man so I've cut it down to the five things I want the most.  
There's this girl on my team. When we were younger I had a huge crush on her but she didn't return my feelings. She was always after another guy who never returned her feelings and truth be told he wasn't vary nice about it. So my 1st wish is that Sakura finds someone to love her as much as she will love them.  
Next there's one of my other teammates. This guy had a life just as hard as mine. He might not try to force a smile on his face everyday like I do but I admire him for never hiding behind a mask. I know you can't kill anyone Santa and it would be wrong of me to ask therefore my next wish is that Sasuke can find it in his heart to move on from the past enough to not be so consumed with revenge. I wish for him to be able to live his life like it was meant to be lived.  
I'm putting these two together and you'll figure out why in a moment. My Sensei's are two awesome people who have looked out for me whenever they can. I know they both are in love with each other. I'm not as dense and un perceptive as everyone thinks I am. So for wishes number three and four I wish for Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei to sum up the courage to tell each other how they really feel. I know what a life alone is like and I don't want them to have to go threw it over something so silly.  
I guess that brings me to my last wish. I know the other ones weren't really about me. I also know you must be a busy man so if you cant grant all these wishes feel free to leave this one out in favor for the rest. After all this one is a little selfish I'll admit. There's not a whole lot I can say about this one so I'll cut to the chase. My fifth final Christmas wish is to spend Christmas with the person that I love. I've been alone for Christmas every year so I guess it wont make a whole lot of difference if I am again this year. But if you do consider it I should tell you who he is. You see I've already mentioned him once. He's my best friend. I know he could never feel the same for me but still it would be nice to have him there even if it was just as friends. I'm not really sure when it happened but somewhere along my 15 years of life I feel in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I know I aim too high. He could have anyone in Konoha he wouldn't want me, I'm sure but as Iruka says "Love is blind." Thanks for hearing me out. I know I haven't been the best behaved but I've tried really hard, believe it!  
Sincerely,  
Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke stared at the letter in disbelief. He wasn't sure what he had expected the blond to write but this defiantly was not it. He expected it to be a huge Christmas list or a request for ramen coupons. He never thought the blond could write something so deep, caring, something so straight from the heart. And he defiantly didn't expect to find a love confession from the dobe. It only took Sasuke all of two seconds before he decided he was going to help his dobe's wishes come true starting with Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei.

Naruto sat on his couch in his favorite orange pajama bottoms and no shirt while sipping hot chocolate that Iruka-sensei had dropped off before heading home. Naruto smiled to himself hoping that Santa would grant his wishes this year. The blond kitsune was unaware that his letter was never sent out with the rest of his cards. Naruto was brought out of his happy thoughts by a knock on his door. Sliding of the couch Naruto cautiously went to his door and opened it. Naruto stood there for a moment only being able to blink. Standing at his door was the last person he expected to see.  
"Umm… Do you have right apartment teme?" Naruto asked unsure.  
"Dobe just let me in. its cold out here," Sasuke said while giving Naruto a famous Uchiha smirk. Naruto moved away from the door letting the raven in while cursing himself for never cleaning.  
"Uh, so what's up?" Naruto asked unsure.  
"Wanted to know if you wanted to help with a little… project," Sasuke said Uchiha smirk still in place.  
"Sure teme what is it?" Naruto asked still confused. Sasuke felt a little bad he was probably give the blonde's brain an overload.  
"Hn, well I'm getting tired of watching Kakashi and Iruka hiding their feelings for each other so I was thinking you could help me set them up you know for the holiday and all." Sasuke said trying not to sound suspicious. A wicked grin over came Naruto's face.  
"What you have in mind?" The blond asked with a evil glint in his ocean eyes.  
"I was thinking some nice mistletoe would be perfect for them," Sasuke said the same evil glinting in his black orbs as well. "We'll invite them over to my place for a small Christmas eve dinner and we'll get them under it some how."  
"Sounds perfect!" Naruto shouted.  
"I know dobe, Ok why don't I get some groceries for dinner. I'll invite Kakashi you invite Iruka." Naruto nodded and got dressed before heading out into town. On his way to the Uchiha compound Naruto saw Sakura talking to Lee outside of a shop. He remembered what he had asked for, for Sakura and decided to take the matter into his own hands.  
"Hey Sakura, bushy brow," Naruto said walking up to them.  
"Hello Naruto-kun," Lee said with energy as usual.  
"Hey Naruto," Sakura said.  
"Hey if you guys aren't busy want to come over to Sasuke's with me and help do some decorating? Were invite Kakashi- sensei and Iruka-sensei over for some dinner." Naruto asked innocently.  
"Of course Naruto-kun, how youthful of you!" Lee said.  
"Sure," Sakura said following him and Lee to Sasuke's.  
They made there way threw town and Naruto stopped at Iruka's to ask him about dinner. He happily agreed to come. After that Naruto and the others were running off to Sasuke's where he was already waiting for them in the kitchen.  
"What's going on dobe?" the raven asked looking at Lee and Sakura behind the blond.  
"I figured Lee and Sakura could help hang some mistletoe while we cook." Naruto stated innocently. Sasuke raised a brow at the blonde's antics.  
"Do not worry Naruto we will have this mission complete before you know it!" Lee said giving a thumbs up and a huge white smile. *glint* (a/n OMG too much white I'm blind!)  
Lee grabbed a ladder from Sasuke's shed and held it steady while Sakura climbed up it with the mistletoe. She got a hammer and nail and hug it right above Sasuke's dining room entrance. Naruto had his Shadow clones working to decorate more of the house and to set the table. Not watching where it was going one of the clones tripped knocking over Sakura's ladder. In a split second three things happened. One Sakura lost her balance and fell off the ladder. Two Lee caught her effortlessly. Three realizing they were under the newly hung mistletoe they shared a passionate kiss before leaving. Sasuke and Naruto looked on and wonder what had just happened.  
They didn't have too long to contemplate before the door bell was ringing. Naruto ran off to get it while Sasuke went back to cooking the food.  
"Hey Iruka- sensei!" Naruto yelled as he let the man in.  
"Hey Naruto, what're you boys doing?" Iruka asked as he took off his coat and shoes.  
"Sasuke-teme's finishing up dinner while we wait for Kakashi-sensei to get here." Naruto explained. Iruka nodded and took a set on the couch after Sasuke said to make himself at home.  
It wasn't much longer before Kakashi got there and they all headed to the dinning room. Naruto was there first putting food on the table. Sasuke ushered the two sensei in the room before him. As soon as they stood under the archway together Naruto stopped them and pointed to the mistletoe with a huge Uzumaki smile on his face.  
Iruka looked scared for a moment before Kakashi shamelessly pulled his mask down and kissed Iruka who blushed deeply. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looked smirking to themselves as they sat down at the table. The dinner went by quickly. Kakashi seemed like he was in a bit of a hurry but one disapproving from Iruka and he slowed down. Once dinner was finished Iruka and Kakashi left after Iruka insisted on helping the boys with their dishes.  
Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Dinner had gone exactly as they had planned. Naruto was happy that two of his Christmas wishes had already come true. Maybe Santa had paid attention to his letter this year. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Sasuke.  
"Come on dobe, I'll walk you home." the raven said while putting his shoes on. Naruto nodded and followed suite.  
They walked out on to the snow cover streets of Konoha. Everyone was already in bed waiting for Santa at this hour. It was chilly out and Naruto shivered having such a thin jacket on. Sasuke noticed and put an arm around the kitsune and pulled him closer to share body heat. A light blush covered the bridge of Naruto's nose. He had always liked Sasuke. Only recently did he come to understand those feelings as love. Naruto wondered if Sasuke felt the same way.  
"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked a little nervous.  
"Hn?" the raven gave the usual Uchiha response.  
"Do you believe that if you wish for something it can come true?" the kitsune asked not daring to look up at the dark haired boy.  
"Well, that depends, Naruto." Sasuke answered slowly.  
"On?" Naruto pressed.  
"It depends on the sincerity of the wish, if you wished from the vary bottom of your heart then yes I think wishes can come true." Sasuke tried to explain.  
"I wrote a letter to Santa," Naruto confessed. Sasuke waited for him to continue. "I wished for five things. Three of them have already come true tonight."  
"What did you wish dobe?" Sasuke asked mildly interested.  
"I wished that Sakura would find someone to love as much as she would love them. I wished for Iruka and Kakashi to reveal their feelings for each other, that was two separate wishes." Sasuke nodded.  
"What else? You said five." the raven inquired.  
"I wished for my best friend to be happy with his life." Naruto said blushing. Sasuke gave him a small rare smile. "Then my last wish, I wished for someone I care about and love to want to be with me on Christmas so I wouldn't have to spend it alone." The raven look at Naruto his smile growing.  
"Well dobe, I think you last two wishes have come true." Sasuke said as they reached Naruto's apartment door. "I am vary happy with life right now."  
"Yeah? Whys that?" Naruto asked unsure if he was being teased. Sasuke looked up and smirked at the mistletoe hanging from Naruto's door way.  
Before Naruto knew what was going on he felt soft velvet lips pressing against his. He didn't respond for a moment then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and swiftly begin kissing back. Naruto felt the rave nip at his bottom lip begging for entrance. Naruto happily granted it and let a soft mewl as he felt the raven exploring his warm cavern. This kiss was sweet and innocent but passionate leaving tingly fire across the blonde's mouth. The need for air broke the kiss much to both boys displeasure.  
"Well, Naruto. Did you get you last wish?" Sasuke in between pants. Naruto nodded his head furiously. The raven chuckled before letting himself and his kitsune in to the apartment. Once inside the warmer environment Sasuke pulled Naruto in for another kiss. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. Sasuke bite Naruto's bottom lip making him gasp which the raven took full advantage of. Some how the couple made it to the couch. Sasuke pulled away once again needing air.  
"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said seriously. Naruto blinked a couple times before fresh tears welled up in his hazy blue eyes. "Shh, Don't cry!" Sasuke said pulling the kitsune into his lap trying to comfort him.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just I… I'm so happy right n… now." Naruto shuttered. "I love you too, Sasuke."  
Sasuke smiled at this and held Naruto closer to him while laying loving kisses on his forehead. His eyes drifted to Naruto's wall clock. The time read 1:05 AM.  
"Merry Christmas dobe," Sasuke said. "Will you be mine?"  
"Merry Christmas, Teme." Naruto said with a happy sigh. "Yes, I've always been yours. You just didn't know it yet." Sasuke chuckled before lifting Naruto and taking him over to the bed in the small apartment where they soon feel asleep in each others arms. Naruto smiling about finally getting his Christmas wishes and it all started with Dear Santa, Let me explain…

* * *

A little holiday cheer since i'm stuck on my other story. hope u like it reviews good or bad welcome no flaming tho plz. (edited for grammer and spelling errors)


End file.
